Summer Holidays Aren't What You Expect
by WishfulTrance
Summary: With a baby on the way for Will and Saff, a jealous Marian, an opposer of marriage that just so happens to be Robin, a suffering, abused girl who is deeply in love with Allan, what will our beloved, hopeless cases do? Be clueless of everything of course!
1. Who's who?

**This is for LittleMissMaster's holiday challenge. I'm not sure about it, but i wanted to give it a go. please review, after! **

"Marian!" Saffiya laughed. "You have to calm down! I don't mind going in another room, do you Laura?"

Laura shook her head, licking her strawberry lollipop. "Yeah, chill Marian. As long as I get the double bed, it's cool!"

Marian and Saffiya whacked her with their bags, giggling. Marian glared again as the secretary approached her.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to check if it's free yourselves, this has broken down. I'm very sorry."

The threesome looked at each other, clearly annoyed.

--

"Oh man!" Laura moaned. "We're supposed to be on holiday! Where we can be lazy and hang our and CHILL. What's with the world?"

Saffiya laughed, but it died down as she spotted their hotel door.

"Are we number 77, Lauz?"

"Yeah…" Laura looked annoyed as she saw what Saffiya was seeing. "What's with those guys?"

"Excuse me!" Saffiya called politely, leaving Laura with the bags. "That's our room."

A tall, thin man looked at her, his expression dazed by the image in front of him. Saffiya was a thin, curvy girl, wearing simple, but cute clothes. They consisted of shorts and a vest top, her straight, black glossy hair was down with a pair of sunglasses sweeping it back. The teenager, called Will, had his mouth open wide.

"Um. Hello?" Saffiya was baffled. "That's our room."

Another guy turned to her, a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down. "'Fraid not. We've bagged it , now."

"But we booked it." Saffiya glared at him. "Are you t-

She cut off, laughing. "Wait." She looked at the four men. "Are you telling me that you're the guys that messed up the computers and changed the hotel rooms around?"

Another guy called Allan smirked at her. "Clever girl aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Shut up." Saffiya was getting close to the edge. "Give me the key to the hotel room."

Will, who had still been memorised by her, shook himself slightly.

"Uh…erm." He stuttered, looking down. "Sure you can. Wai-

"NO!" Allan rolled his eyes and smirked at Saffiya. "We want payment."

Saffiya narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. How about a kiss? Then I might consider it."

Robin laughed as Saffiya's eyes flashed dangerously at Allan. "You want a kiss?" Saffiya said sweetly, sidling up to him. She cupped his cheek and drew closer. Will cursed to himself. Why did Allan get the only decent girls around here? Why did he always shadow him? He was memorised by this girl- she was totally gorgeous, and obviously smart.

Saffiya leaned in and heard Laura snort with amusement. Only Laura knew what was coming next…

Saffiya punched Allan hard in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. She smiled sweetly at the gaping men, grabbed the key from Allan's hand and walked back to Laura, who was roaring with laughter. Robin and the others echoed her, clutching at their chests. Even Allan smirked.

"You didn't even tell me your name!" Allan yelled.

She turned to him, picking up her bags.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, jerk."

Allan laughed. "Allan."

Saffiya peered at his hand suspiciously. "Saffiya." She shook it. "I'm with Laura and Marian, and we're from England."

"Us too." pirked up Robin.

"Want to catch a film then?" Allan asked, smirking, turning to Saffiya.

"You came all the way to the Bahamas for a film?"

"Oh come on." Allan laughed. "Just say yes and we can go on a date. End of story."

Saffiya gave him a sweet smile. "It's ok, Allan. I'm busy today, anyway."

"Then tomorrow."

"You won't give up, will you?"

"Suppose not. Is that a yes, then? Great! Eight o'clock, downstairs, tomorrow. See ya then."

Then Allan walked off, leaving Saffiya and Laura rolling their eyes. The rest of the men turned to the pair.

"Robin." Robin held out his hand to the two, who took it. "Sorry about the mix up. It was just a joke."

"Thanks."

"Bye then, girls."

They bid goodbye and Laura and Saffiya took their bags in, stopping by the sound of an annoyed voice.

"For god's sake!" Marian shouted. "You guys took a-

"-Long story." Saffiya told Marian. "Don't ask."

**Yes, i am a big Will/Djaq fan, but just because i got Djaq on a date doesn't mean it'll be Allan/Djaq! Please review. xx**


	2. Triple Dates?

**Thank you to my reviewers. There were requests, and i think i've gone with them as best i can. so please enjoy and review. xx**

Saffiyah groaned. "I have to go."

"Why?" Marian stopped painting Laura's nails and looked at Saffiyah.

"She's got a date." Laura smirked. Saffiyah chucked a pillow at her.

"Shut it!"

"Why didn't you let me do your nails then?" Marian had desperately tried to get Saffiyah's nails painted- but she refused.

Saffiyah just gave Marian a look. But then she brightened up. "Hey, come with me!"

"It's your date, not ours!"

Saffiyah pulled a face and chucked some more popcorn.

"Have fun…"

Saffiyah moaned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She hurried down the hallway quickly, afraid she was late. She did not want to appear as a mean girl who stands people up.

"Oof!"

Saffiyah fell backwards. She had bumped into a rather tall figure and dropped all her things. Looking up, she saw the same thin man she had seen yesterday.

"I'm sorry." Will told her quickly. He bent down and hurriedly gathered up her things.. "I. I didn't mean to-

"- it's ok." Saffiyah reassured him. "It was my fault. Thanks."

Will had handed her the bag. She smiled at him, and he decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Funny how whenever things go wrong, it involves us." Saffiyah laughed, accepting Will's hand. "And I don't even know your name."

Will blushed at their linked hands. "Will. Will Scarlett."

She smiled at him again and shook his hand. "Saffiyah. I have to go and meet your friend now."

Will was still crestfallen about it. "Oh yeah-

"SAFFIYAH! HOW LONG DO YOU TAKE?"

They both turned around to see Marian and Laura grinning at her. Saffiyah blushed along with Will.

"I fell over…" she muttered.

"It was my fault." Will intervened quickly. He handed Saffiyah her small fist aid kit. "Sorry."

Saffiyah smiled at him. It wasn't his fault, but he said so anyway to get Marian and Laura off her back for half an hour. Will made to move, but Saffiyah stopped him.

"Will- wait!" Saffiyah looked over at him. "My friends are obviously coming, why don't you? Allan will probably want you there instead of being hoarded with girls."

"But it's a date.' Will cursed himself for sounding so shy.

"I know. But they won't go away, now." Saffiyah smiled at him- he was very sweet. "Please?"

"Sure." Will nodded quickly.

--

"So it's basically all of us?" Saffiyah grinned. She wouldn't be by herself. "Great."

Allan was annoyed. "It was meant to be a date."

"Was it? Sorry. Didn't hear you."

Allan grinned at her. Saffiyah was very different then other girls. "Except for Much, then." He corrected. "Much is busy."

"Fine." Saffiyah nodded at Robin, who waved hello. "Let's go."

--

The seating arrangements took quite a while. But it went like this.

_Robin-Marian-Laura-Allan-Saffiyah-Will_

Saffiyah had once again subtly shaken off Allan's wandering hands. He groaned.

"Some date."

"The film hasn't even started." Saffiyah leaned over and got some popcorn off him. She looked up when Allan leant in swiftly and pecked her lips.

"I'm good." Allan rolled up his sleeves, smirking at her glares. "That'll keep me ok until the film."

Saffiyah rolled her eyes but smiled to herself. She sat back and found Will looking rather nervous.

"Will?"

He looked at her, trying to smile. "Hey."

Saffiyah was worried. "Will, you're shaking."

"Oh shit." Allan spat out his popcorn. "Sorry, mate, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Saffiyah frowned at him. She gently took Will's hand. "Will, do you not like horror movies?"

He shook his head. Saffiyah turned to Allan. "Allan, we can't let him sit here!"

"What about our date?"

"We can post-phone it. I'm taking him back to the hotel." Saffiyah noticed Allan looked crestfallen. She leaned over and quickly pecked his cheek. "Sorry. Thanks for paying for everything."

Allan smirked at her quick kiss and helped her to get out, sitting back down when she did. He turned to Laura.

"So." He held out his hand. "I'm sure we haven't met."

--

Marian frowned at Robin's smirks and hand brushing.

"Robin!" She snapped. "Quit it!"

He smiled at her again. "Or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well…How about a date?"

"What do you think we're all doing right now?"

"This is Allan's and Saffyah's date. I want to do something by ourselves."

"Hmm." Marian leaned back. "I'll think about it."

She was secretly thrilled.

--

"Thanks." Will muttered. He hated himself. A guy? Hate horror films? Ever heard of it?

"Don't worry about it." Saffiyah kneeled so they were facing each other. She looked around, smiling. 'Can't you all clean up after yourselves?"

He grinned. "We're guys."

"Hmm."

She noticed that Will's bed was extremely clean. His bed was done, his books lined up neatly. There were lots of wooden things on his pillow, and they looked hand-made. She smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"You didn't have to cancel your date."

Saffiyah shrugged. "He's probably flirting with Laura."

He stared at her, wide-eyed. "You know him so well."

"It took about five minutes to know his character. But I can't figure out yours." Saffiyah smiled at him as he blushed.

"You blush a lot." Saffiyah commented. "And you're quite quiet. You build things that are entirely your own idea- with a lot of hard work and effort put into them. You like to draw and design, hence those wooden objects on your pillow."

She pointed to his pillow and Will smiled.

Saffiyah bent forwards a bit to sweep some hair off his forehead, but stopped when she realised what she was doing.

"Sorry." She said quickly, making to move her hand. "I-

But Will held her hand in place, causing Saffiyah to get extremely confused. He leaned closer and slowly pushed his lips to hers, the glass of water in his hands falling as Saffiyah rose slowly to accept his actions…

**Don't know about you, but shy Will makes me laugh. How cute. please review. **


	3. Get your hands off her!

**thanks for the reviews! i've included all couples. Please let me know if you require other ones or whatever. and please review!**

Laura was getting really annoyed. For goodness sake, Allan just did not shut up. Sure, he was funny and actually quite sweet, but other times…

Was it just her? She always found SOMETHING wrong with any guy she meets.

"That's great, Allan." Laura sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Are my charms not working on you then?" Allan gave her a cheeky grin whilst he was busy finding the key.

Laura rolled her eyes. "I doubt they will or have worked on anyone."

"Aw. Your words hurt, Laurie."

"Don't call me Laurie! My name is Laura."

"What do you mates call you, then?"

"Funnily enough, my name. Laura."

"Aw, come on. People must call you other names too."

"My friends call me Laurz."

"Can I call you that, then?"

"You're not my friend. You can call me Laura."

--

Saffiyah broke apart from Will with wide eyes.

"W-Will. I-

But Will couldn't control himself. He leant in again and pressed his lips to her again, pulling her closer to him whilst she sat on his lap. Later he knew he would be ashamed of his actions, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. Saffiyah was the only thing that did.

Saffiyah wasn't complaining. She drew closer as she kissed him back passionately.

She didn't even notice the door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Saffiyah and Will quickly broke apart and looked at the door, their hearts sinking. Allan and Laura were there, Laura smiling and Allan furious.

"She's my date!" He snarled at Will. "Get your hands off her!"

Before he could do anything, Laura stood in front of him, very annoyed and angry.

"She's your date?" Laura mimicked, causing Allan to step back in fear. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? The minute she left you started flirting with ME! You're going to have a go at Will for something that isn't even wrong in this case! He has every right to kiss her if you try and do the same thing to another girl, you filthy hypocrite!"

Allan started to yell back, and Saffiyah looked at Will alarmingly. He looked nervous, but he smiled at her. Saffiyah smiled back and slowly nodded her head to walk out, in which Will nodded eagerly. They quietly got up and left, Laura and Allan too busy fighting to notice. Saffiyah shut the door behind her and locked it when they got to her room, turning around to find a grinning Will.

"Want to take it where we left it?" Will asked cheekily, slipping his hands to her waist.

He got a cute kiss for an answer.

--

"Salad is fine."

"Oh come on." Robin groaned. "What is it with girls? Order FOOD."

Marian glared at him, but gave him a sweet, innocent smile.

"Fine." She looked up at the waiter. "I'll have a Cannelloni with salad at the side. Not too much sauce, please, and some coke to go with it. Put a bit of lemon in there, but fish it out after. Then can I have a double chocolate cake with chocolate sauce at the side, and can you please sprinkle on some sprinkles? Just a few. Thanks."

And with that, Marian turned back to her menu, trying not to grin at the gaping Roin. She looked at him and blinked innocently.

"Why don't you order next, then Robin?" She asked sweetly. "A girl doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Robin shook himself a bit and stared. Marian smiled sweetly and winked at him.

**Just so you know, this is in the hotel. the Robin/Marian date, i mean- so the waiter can understand English! so erase that bit from your reviews! if you are, anyway... **


	4. Raising of eyebrows

**thanks for the reviews! sorry for not updating sooner!**

Will walked downstairs to the main entrance, looking around. He shifted nervously, fidgeting with his hair. After about a minute, he walked down to the receptionist.

"Excuse me."

The secretary looked up, her eyebrow raised. She set down her pen with a small sigh, and finally, she turned back to him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I. Um. I was wondering if you've seen this girl."

Her eyebrow shot up higher.

"Well. Not just a girl." Will intervened quickly. "Her name is Saffiyah."

"I'm sorry. I can't give you personal details of someone."

"Yes. I know. But can you tell me if she was down here? I'm supposed to be meeting her…"

"I'm a secretary, young man, not a guard. I don't see who comes down and who doesn't."

Will's face fell, but he recovered. "Thanks." He muttered, and then strolled away from her.

--

"MARIAN!" Saffiyah moaned. "Quit it!"

Marian put her hands on her hips. "Just a little bit."

"NO!"

"Laura." Marian whined, turning to Laura. "Tell her to put on some more!"

Laura sighed and looked up from her magazine. Setting it down, she turned to her adult mode.

"Right." She sat up and prepared herself. "Marian, leave her alone. It's her date, not yours. Saffiyah- don't shout. Both of you, Will likes Saffiyah for who she is, but a little bit of eyeliner will work magic. Now SHUT UP."

Marian and Saffiyah pulled a face, and both said in cue. "Yes, mummy."

Laura chucked a pillow at the pair, laughing. Saffiyah quickly hugged Marian.

"Jut a little bit then."

Marian grinned.

--

"OOF!"

Will looked down quickly, seeing a baffled Saffiyah sprawled on the ground.

He grinned. "Hello, sunshine. We have a habit of doing this, don't we?"

Saffiyah laughed and stretched her hand to meet Will's. He pulled her up and gave her a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Saffiyah smiled at him. Will's arms were around her small waist, her own around his neck. She quickly pecked his cheek.

"How are you?" Saffiyah asked, reluctantly withdrawing her arms to reach for her bag.

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Sore."

Will chuckled and reached for her hand again shyly. "Where do you want to go?"

Saffiyah smiled at him. "The beach." She held up her bag, looking up to see Will smile.

--

Robin whistled as he strolled up to door number 77. He knocked and grinned as he saw who answered it.

Marian raised her eyebrow at him, but smiled. "can I help you?"

"You can give me a kiss."

Marian ushed him, stepping outside and closing the door. "Robin! Laura's in there!"

"So?"

"So? What is it with MEN?"

"What is it with women? I asked for a kiss and I don't get one!"

Marian tutted, but smiled. She leant in and kissed him.

--

Laura moaned. "Hello?" She spoke into her mobile.

"Hey gorgeous."

Laura raised her eyebrows. "Can I help you Allan?" She snapped. She was going to beat Marian up for giving Allan her number.

"Yep. You can go out with me,"

"Allan. I'm busy."

"Really? Doing what?"

"I'm with Marian."

"Are you really."

"I said so, didn't I?"

"Funny. Robin just left for Marian."

Laura sat up quickly. "What?"

"Look outside."

Laura got up and looked through the small hole. She gasped as she saw Robin grab Marian's hand and leave. Her eyes narrowed as Allan came into view, talking into his mobile.

"Open the door, then!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't open the door for hyprocrites."

"I'm sorry about that, alright? Really."

Laura sighed and opened the door, seeing Allan's grin widen.

**ooh. just that pair left, now! Or will we see them together? You never know...unless you review...**


	5. Trust has many meanings

**i had homework today, and yesterday and i'm going to keep having it- so sorry for not updating sooner. I was just planning on updating one of my stories today, but i got such a great response to this on, i thought it was only fair. Thank you if you reviewed! xx**

Will turned around at Saffiyah's voice. She smiled at him and held up the spray.

"Please?"

"Sure." Will motioned for her sun block. She smiled and handed it into him and closed her eyes a Will's now creamy hands gently rubbed in some lotion to her back.

"I love your skin." Will smiled to himself softly.

Saffiyah bit back a moan. "It's nothing special."

Will finished putting on her sun block and wished he hadn't. He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"You're special." Will informed her with a sweet smile. "Ice cream?" He offered, grabbing his wallet.

Saffiyah smiled. "Thanks."

Will got up and dusted off the sand and turned to Saffiyah again.

"Cornet?" Will asked.

"Strawberry sauce and a flake."

Will smiled at their similarity and strolled off, asking the lady for two ice creams.

"For your girlfriend there, love?" The woman smiled at him as she chatted to Will in her accented voice, getting out the sprinkles. Will turned to where she was nodding. Sure enough, she was talking about Saffiyah. Will looked back at the lady and smiled, nodding.

"Pretty thing." The woman handed him the two dripping ice creams and took his money. "Make sure you make it clear! Those boys over there were just talking about her. Seems the English like it here."

Will immediately looked to where she was gesturing to at her words. He saw some boys eyeing Saffiyah up, and he felt himself shake with anger. Will thanked the lady and power-walked all the way back to Saffiyah and handed her the ice cream with a smile.

Saffiyah took it and smiled. "Thanks, Will." She leaned over and kissed him swiftly, nibbling at her flake. "Sure you don't want my half of the money?"

Will shook his head at her with a smile and pulled her closer. "I'm your boyfriend." He reminded her. "And it's just an ice cream. I was planning on spoiling you on bigger things!"

Djaq smiled at him and Will leaned in and kissed her soft neck slowly, forgetting about her ice cream as Will continued. She smiled to herself and shivered. Everything was going perfectly.

--

"Five." Robin reminded her. "You haven't tipped that one over yet."

Marian moaned. "You try and knock over those stupid things in boiling hot weather then! I'm _BAKING."_

Robin grinned at her. "Want to hit the pool?"

Marian raised her eyebrow at him. "Robin Hood." She smirked. "Are you just suggesting it to see me in a bikini?"

Robin grinned at her. "Go on, then."

Marian laughed and smacked him with her bag, kissing him swiftly.

Robin was sure he heard a small '_men'_ from her and smiled to himself.

"I personally liked that one we saw in that shop earlier.' Robin grabbed her hand and led her outside.

Marian snorted. "It was the most revealing thing I've ever seen. And it was your favourite colour. Let me remind you that I don't like green particularly."

Robin grinned. "You're just jealous because that girl at the till was wearing it underneath her clothes."

He got another smack.

--

"Eww." Laura pulled a face, but smiled. "You have weird taste buds, Allan Dale."

Allan leaned in and kissed her cheek, much to her surprise and annoyance. "But you love me for it."

Laura snorted and batted him away. "Careful." She threw him a stern look. "Just because I let you in doesn't mean you can flirt 24/7."

"You like me flirting with you."

Laura snorted. "Yeah. You keep telling yourself that."

"What is so wrong about me? I told you I was sorry for the other day."

"You hit on Saffiyah first."

"Yeah, but I'm over her." Laura rolled her eyes at him. "I am!" Allan protested. "Besides, Will won't let me within an inch of her."

"Good."

Allan leaned in a bit closer. "Why?" He asked. "Why can't you trust me?"

Laura immediately got up and opened the door. "Just go, Allan."

Allan shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving 'till I get a decent answer."

"Allan." Laura was feeling herself get more angry. 'GET OUT!"

"What is it with you?" Allan shouted. "Why don't you trust me?"

Laura looked at him. "It's not just you." She told him finally.

"Then what? Just men?"

"Yes."

"I don't get you. What's wrong with you, Laura?"

"You want to know what's wrong?" Laura looked at him angrily. She raised her top to reveal colourful and huge bruises on her lean stomach, causing Allan to gasp at the sight. "My ex-boyfriend beat me up. He beat me and beat me and beat me. He didn't care if I screamed; he didn't care what I said. He hit me until I fainted."

Allan tried to say something, but Laura continued.

"Then Saffiyah and Marian found out." She continued, tears forming in her eyes. "And they reported it. He's locked up in jail, and he's doing a service. They took me here, Allan, so I could get away from home. They took me here for a break. Why can't men just leave me alone and know that I'm not ready for a relationship, no matter how cute the guy is. Ok? Now get out."

Allan felt himself go still as Laura grabbed his arm and flung him out, locking the door behind him.

He heard a sob behind the door.

**Poor Laura. Please review, and there will be more secrets about Laura, and i am planning on bigger bits for Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq and i want the romance between Allan/Laura to blossom. But it will take a while, and you'll see why! Please review! xx**


	6. Pulling her closer, if possible

**_sorry it took ages, but i had a lot of homework. i'm sorry! i really am! thank you to my reviewers! you guys rule! _**

"Medicine?" Will asked, interested.

Saffiyah smiled at him, loving the breeze that brushed past them whilst they waked, their hands linked and their bodies close. She nodded.

"I'm in my gap year." She explained. "What do you do with your carpentry?"

Will smiled. "I teach a bit of DT. Just for my practice."

"What, you?" Saffiyah joked, swatting him. "A quiet guy? A teacher? Hmm…"

Will grinned at her, pulling her toward him. He trapped her to his body by winding his arms around her and pressing her against him.

"I'm not quiet with you around." Will grinned down at her, laughing mentally at her widened eyes.

Saffiyah snorted. "So I'm going to have to attend all you classes, just so you speak up."

Will pulled a face. "My students may hit on you."

Saffiyah smiled. "All the better." She loved the attention they were getting from a group of jealous boys. "I love angry, jealous Will Scarlett."

Will pulled a face again, but noticed the boys were looking at them again. He turned back to Saffiyah, who grinned. Will leaned in swiftly and kissed her lovingly, pulling her even closer than before, if it was possible.

--

Marian nudged Robin. "Can you budge up? I feel suffocated."

Robin grinned down at her. "Aww." He pulled her closer, if it was even possible. "Is little Marian getting squished by muscly Robin?"

Marian glared and shrugged him off. "Go away."

Robin grinned again and kissed her cheek. "I'd love to, my gorgeous, but I'm afraid I'd go very mad. Very VERY mad."

Marian giggled and gasped when she saw her watch. "Robin- I have to go!" She cried, leaping up and grabbing her bag.

Robin looked annoyed and baffled at the same time. "Erm. What?"

"I have to go." Marian repeated, leaning over and kissing him swiftly. "Laura's probably left by herself."

"But we saw Allan go in!" Robin whined, clinging onto her hand.

"NO? Really? Aren't they the same couple that argued? Let me go!"

Robin smirked, but groaned too. He pulled her closer.

"Laura can wait for a minute." Robin informed her sternly, leaning in for a kiss.

--

Allan sat against the door. He tried again. "Laura." He whispered desperately. "Please."

"No."

Allan sighed and turned his head back to stare at the door opposite him. "People are staring."

"Go back to your room then."

"I don't want to!" Allan hissed. "I want to stay with you!"

"Well you can stay there all week, sitting outside my door lazily, but I'm not letting you in. Go away."

"Just TALK to me."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ALLAN!" Laura yelled. "BUGGER OFF!"

Allan sighed and got up. But he wasn't going back to the hotel room. He knocked on her door.

"If you don't let me in, I'll knock down this door."

"Really? Aren't you clever?"

"I can find ways of doing it without literally kicking it down."

"How?"

"Will." Allan answered simply, fiddling with his hair. "He checks on Saffiyah every night. She doesn't know, of course, so don't tell her."

He heard a snort.

"Let me in." Allan warned. "Or I'll do it."

"Ohh- I'm shivering."

Allan finally fished out the small key and unlocked it. He closed the door behind him and heard a gasp from Laura.

"For goodness sake, Allan." Laura hissed angrily. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I can't." Allan bellowed. " I CAN'T."

"Why?" Laura demanded. "Wh-

She was silenced when Allan pressed his mouth onto hers.

_please review!_


	7. Cheats and kisses

_thank__s to my reviewers! i love you all!_

Will pulled Saffiyah a bit closer, his arm wrapped around her waist and his other underneath her neck, resting on her shoulder. He pulled her to him tightly and kissed her bare shoulder.

Saffiyah turned her head and smiled at Will, but not before a pair of lips gently pushed onto hers. Saffiyah turned around and kissed Will back passionately, feeling his hands running up and down her bare back. She stroked his bare chest in return, smiling when she heard him growl.

"Stop teasing." Will looked up at her, his eyes smiling.

"Stop talking." Saffiyah pushed him back onto his back and kissed him fiercely. Will pulled her closer and felt her weight tumble on his once more.

"Trust me when I say I don't want to interrupt you." Will whispered, breaking apart from her. "But I think Allan is on his way back. It's late."

Saffiyah stopped and looked at him. She smiled. "Maybe we should get a room to ourselves then."

"What- now?" Will asked, wide-eyed. "I need to get up and changed!"

Saffiyah tutted, reaching for her clothes. "You, William Scarlett." She started, looking over sternly at Will, her eyes shining brightly. "Will regret missing this wonderful opportunity if you don't come. Up you get."

Will did not need any more encouragement- he grabbed his things and tossed them on, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her outside.

--

"Robin." Marian whispered. "Robin!"

Robin peeked out from under his blanket. "Hmpph?"

"We should go." Marian reached over and kissed him. "It's getting late."

"We bought this room for a reason!" Robin grumpily told her. "Stay here!"

"Saffiyah and Laura will be wondering where I am…"

"Saffiyah is with Will." Robin told her, his eyes glittering with mischief. "And Laura is a big girl- she can take care of herself. Allan is with her. I told you!"

Marian bit her lip. She wanted to stay here- she wanted to be with Robin. She shuffled over and fell back into his arms, feeling his rough hands stroke her bare back. She sighed and kissed his neck.

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you too." Robin whispered, kissing her passionately. Marian was brought closer to the cheeky man as he urged her to him by pressing his hands to the small of her back.

--

Laura raised her hand to her lips, her expression shocked.

"Allan!' Laura hissed, making to move. "Don't you understand anything?"

Allan grabbed her and pulled her back. "Laura, wait."

"No." Laura struggle him off, but failed. Allan pulled her to him tighter.

"Laura!"

"I don't want to hear, alright?"

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" Allan demanded. "And why did you kiss me back? Why can't you move on?"

"It's not as simple as that."

'Yes it is." Allan looked down at her firmly. "My ex cheated on me."

Laura stopped and looked at him, her expression form angry to soft and curious.

'W-What?"

"We were together for years." Allan informed her. "But one day I came home early form school because I was sick and saw her…she was home because of her lunch break."

"So you see." Allan continued. "I just told myself to move on. I had my friends- like you have yours. Saffiyah and Marian care about you so much. And…and I care about you. I think I'm falling in love with you, Laura."

Laura's eyes widened. "A-Allan." She choked.

Allan turned away, letting her go. "You can keep doing this." He told her, shaking his head. "You can keep giving that bastard satisfaction by putting your life on hold because of what he did. But in the end, you're going to crack. I know you want this, Laura."

Laura stepped forward as Allan made to go. He turned around in surprise when he felt her hand on his shoulder. Laura looked up and kissed him fiercely, Allan's things dropping to the ground as he urged her closer…

_Ohh! it's official! but there will be darkness coming just round the corner..._

review!


	8. Afternoon!

_**Sorry for not updating sooner my excuse is exams! ARGH! Sorry about the short couple bits, but this was mainly focused on Saffiyah. Read and review!**_

Saffiyah stared down at the stick in shock.

"Saff?" Will called knocking at the door. "Saff? Are you ok?"

Saffiyah quickly chucked it away in the bin and frantically grabbed some toilet roll. "Coming!" She shouted, chucking tissue over it so Will could not see it. She washed her hands and opened the door, only to find herself face to face with Will.

"Hello." Will smiled at her, pulling her captive with his arms. He kissed her. "You ok?"

"Hmm." Saffiyah was still shocked Will noticed and kissed her cheek- Saffiyah broke out of her thoughts in surprise.

"Are you sure? You look…shocked."

"I'm not." Saffiyah reassured him. "Just- just tired."

"This should wake you up." Will told her cheekily, leaning in to sink his lips into her soft neck.

--

"What?" Marian asked, shocked. "Are- are you sure?"

Saffiyah nodded slowly, tears pouring down her face.

"It's certain." She whispered, Laura's arm around her. "How-How could I be so stupid? I'm a medical student for god's sake!"

"This wasn't your fault." Laura assured her. "It happens."

Saffiyah sunk down into the ground. "What am I going to do?" She cried into her hands. "I can't tell Will! He won't… he can't. We're both too young!"

"Are you going to have an abortion?"

Saffiyah sighed and looked up. "I-I don't know."

"You have to tell him." Marian gently squeezed her hand. "You don't know how he will react!"

Saffiyah looked up. "Yes." She announced quietly. "Yes I do."

--

"Afternoon, sunshine." Robi9n greeted Marian with a kiss. "How's yourself?"

"Grammar, Locksley." Marian tutted. "Herself is fine."

"Grammar, my love." Robin mocked. He wagged his finger at her. "Don't dumb yourself down like me."

Marian giggled and kissed him.

"You, Robin Locksely." Marian told him sternly after kissing him. "Could work harder if you truly wanted to-

Robin inturrupted her with more kisses.

"I could." He commented, leading her into his room. "But it's more fun spending time with you..."

--

"Afternoon, gorgeous." Allan smiled at Laura before kissing her. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks." Laura was still a bit worried about Saffiyah. But she was interrupted as Allan kissed her cheek.

"Where do you want to go?"

"You think about it." Laura retorted. "Don't be wrong, now!"

Allan stuck out his tongue at her.

_'mature'_ Laura thought to herself. She told him so too.

"Aww, Lauri." Allan leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"We've only been going out for a week!"

"Love at first sight?"

"Are you taking me out, or what?"

--

"Are you sure you're ok?" Will asked, worried. "Are-are you sick?"

Saffiyah smiled, despite of her thoughts. Will was so sweet.

"Can you sit down?' Saffiyah breathed in deeply. "I have something to tell you."

"Sure." Will sat down quickly and Saffiyah shakily joined in.

"I-" Saffiyah coughed to clear her voice. "I…"

_Just go for it._

"I…" she tried again, but couldn't do it.

_Do_ _it!_

Will smiled and kissed her. "Yes?"

Saffiyah took in a deep breath. "I..I'm pregnant."


	9. It'll be ok

**_thank you to my lovely reviewers! you rock!_**

Will looked at his girlfriend in complete shock.

'You..." Will swallowed slowly, the lump in his voice not disappearing. "You- are you sure?"

Saffiyah nodded slowly, concerned at his expression.

"Yes..." She whispered. "I-I"

But Will interrupted her by pulling Saffiyah onto his lap, holding her close.

"What are we going to do?"

Saffiyah was shocked. "That's why I came to you!"

"I- blimey." Will ran a hand through his hair shakily. "I…I'm a DT student! I have no money, Saffiyah. How can I…

Saffiyah felt tears well up in her eyes. "You don't want it then?" she whispered. She got up and grabbed her bag.

"W-What?" Will got up immediately, and snatched her bag from her. "No! You do what you want, Saff!"

"But do you want this child?"

Will swallowed. "We…do you think we can be together and be able to support our child if we decide to keep it?"

Saffiyah's tears were pouring down her face. "But you don't want it." She cried, grabbing her bag back. She ran out of the room, crying. Will made to go after her, but his mind told him to leave her for a bit. He sunk down into the sofa, shocked. He took out his box form his drawer, staring down at what was in it. He stored it away and knew he had to find Saffiyah.

--

"Saffiyah!" Marian cried. "Saffiyah, stop!"

Saffiyah ignored her, packing away her clothes. "I have to go." She sobbed. "I have to fly out of here. I'll ring you when I get back home, ok?"

"He was probably shocked!" Laura cried. "Don't go! You haven't heard him-

"-I've heard enough." Saffiyah told her. "I can't. This baby…I can't have an abortion. But I can't live without Will. What am I to do? He cannot support us- he said so himself. Does that give you a clear indication of what he's trying to say?"

"No!" Marian shouted, hiding Saffiyah's purse. "It doesn't!"

Saffiyah sobbed harder. "Please don't do this!" She sobbed at her best friends. '"I have to go, you two. I'm sorry. Please understand."

"Let us come with you!' Marian was crying herself. "You're pregnant, Saffiyah. Who will take care of you?"

"I can for the time being." Saffiyah locked her suitcase. "Just stay here. And don't tell Will where I am going."

--

"It'll be ok." Robin hushed Marian, rocking her back and forth in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "We'll get her. We'll find Saffiyah, my love."

--

"Hey, hey." Allan lifted Laura into his arms. "We'll get her. Will is on his way to the airport- he'll find her."

"What if he doesn't." Laura sobbed into his chest. "What if she does something stupid- she's alone and only has us. And we're HERE. On holiday."

Allan hushed her with his soft tones, rocking her gently and kissing her forehead.

--

Will had never run so fast in his life. His temper rose as he saw a huge line waiting at the bag drop-off.

"Excuse me." Will ran up to a man in uniform, who was holding up a sign that said _'I speak English'_. "I have to catch the plane quickly. My girlfriend has already gone through. Please let me go."

The man shook his head. "Sorry son." He told him sadly. "We here that every day."

"Do you hear this every day?" Will tried to keep calm, but found himself getting angrier. He couldn't lose Saffiyah. Not her.

"My girlfriend is pregnant and probably very upset. Have you seen her? She's this tall, slim girl,black hair and brown skin. She's…she's beautiful. Very very beautiful. You'd have noticed her carrying a small bag, a zebra-striped one with black straps. She was wearing a blue top with shorts. Some sunglasses on her head, and a simple necklace was on."

The guy peered at him thoughtfully. He nodded his head.

'You're one lucky kid, son."

--

Saffiyah looked around cautiously. Those boys were whistling at her again. Sighing, she grabbed her coffee and made to go.

"Hey, gorgeous!" One guy shouted, standing up. "Stay here, beautiful!"

Saffiyah ignored him and strolled off, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey!" the boy shouted. "You!"

Saffiyah turned around. "What?" She yelled.

He smirked at her. "Stay here." He repeated.

"Does this look like a girl interested?"

"Oh come on, sweetheart." The boy smirked at her. "Of course it does."

"You'd better go." Saffiyah narrowed her eyes and decided to lie. "My boyfriend will come and beat you up, you jerk."

He laughed. "You don't have one." He announced. "I saw you going through security by yourself!"

Saffiyah threw him a disgusted look and strolled off, breaking into a run when she heard more footsteps.

--

Will searched around. Where was she? This was gate 10. He was standing at it, so why is she not there?

"Boarding pass?" The woman held out her hand.

Will stared at her. "Have you seen this girl?" will asked quickly. "Tall, thin with-

"-I'm afraid I can't help you, love." The woman held out her hand again. "Your boarding pass please."

Will silently cursed at her as he handed it over. She scanned Will and the screen slowly, taking ages. Will finally snapped.

"I think the picture on your screen will match me." He told her, his teeth clenched.

The woman looked surprised and nodded at him to go in, handing him his boarding pass. Will snapped a 'thank you' and ran off…

Saffiyah was climbing the stairs, carrying her small bag. Will's heart leapt when he saw her, and he dashed off.

"SAFF!" Will yelled desperately. "SAFFIYAH!"

Saffiyah turned, surprise dawning on her face. She made to walk away, but Will had already caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Saffiyah- no. please." Will begged, pulling her to him. "Don't leave me."

"You don't want this baby." Saffiyah sobbed. "Stay away from me, Will. Leave me alone."

"When did I ever say I didn't want our baby?" Will shouted over the rain that was now coming hard on them. "I just said it wasn't the best time. Look, Saff, I love you. If you're having our baby, then I want to be a part of his or her's life."

Saffiyah looked at him, surprised and shocked at his words.

"Y-You." She swallowed thickly. "You love me?"

Will nodded, his arm around her waist tightening, making her feel secure. He ran his fingers to her cheek, stroking it.

"Yes." Will smiled. "I love you more than anything in this world. Did you hear that?" Will yelled louder for everyone queuing to hear. He pulled Saffiyah to him. "I love her." He repeated passionately. He turned to Saffiyah, and took out the box from earlier.

"Will you marry me?" Will shouted over the rain.

Saffiyah gasped and smiled. "YES!" She yelled, leaping into his arms.

Will bent his head swiftly and kissed her passionately, pulling her tightly against him. Saffiyah smiled and continued to kiss him, feeling people walk past. Finally, when the kiss broke, Will looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to go on the flight?" Will asked.

'What?" Saffiyah asked, her eyes widening.

"We can start a new life now." Will shrugged. "Or we can stay here."

Saffiyah looked at him and smiled.

_**where will they go? sorry for the short Robin/Marian Laura/Allan bits. They will be longer, promise! But only if you review!**_


	10. distances and mistakes

_Thanks to my reviewers! i only had three this time! what happened to the rest of you, eh? i loved you all! _

Will smiled at his gorgeous fiancée, his arm around her small waist secure, the other carrying her bag. He kissed her forehead several times, grinning.

"Will!" Saffiyah laughed, batting him away slightly. "Calm down."

Will was still grinning like a madman, however as he looked down at Saffiyah. He placed his hand on her stomach again.

"I have a new name." Will told her cheerily.

"Hmm?"

"My dad's name. Daniel. If it's a boy."

"That's nice name." Saffiyah nodded, smiling. "Any girl ones?"

"I…I like Zara." Will scratched his thin thoughtfully, Saffiyah's bag swinging madly. "Yeah. Zara."

"That is a gorgeous name." Saffiyah agreed, stepping off the last of the moving path. "It's unique too."

Will smiled at her more, squeezing her shoulder. "A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. Who took after her beautiful mother."

"Flirt." Saffiyah reached up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, but couldn't, so aimed for his neck instead. She drew back and smiled at him. "I'm sure if it's a boy, he'll be like that too. After all the shyness and incredible modesty."

Will smiled at her more widely, and pulled her back to him to bend his tall frame and kiss her passionately.

--

Marian hung up from her mobile, giving Robin a watery smile.

"They're coming back!" She exclaimed.

Robin smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Of course they are." Robin grinned. "I told you so. Look at moi- I am physic, I believe."

Marian snorted at swatted at him. Robin smiled and pulled her onto his lap. He bent his head to kiss her again, his hand moving slowly up her shirt…

"Robin." Marian broke away reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but I…I'm not in the mood."

Robin frowned. "How could you not be in the mood for me?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "My best friend was about to go to England by herself, being pregnant and having no help. It's not exactly great at the moment."

"But she's coming back."

"Exactly. And I want to be here when she is."

"You will be." Robin was baffled. "We'll stay in this room."

Marian rolled her eyes again, counting to ten. When she stopped she turned to him and cupped his cheek.

"Later?" She asked gently.

Robin sighed, but nodded.

"Fine." He told her sternly. "But after they come back and you girls do whatever you do, you're coming back to me."

Marian blinked at him innocently. "Oh don't worry. I wouldn't dare to miss it."

--

"Allan!" Laura laughed as Allan eagerly held her hand and led her back, practically skipping. "They won't be back for ages, yet! Calm down!"

Allan kissed her quickly, and then ran off, clinging to her.

"A room's free." Allan panted. "We may as well use it."

Laura stopped, shocked. Allan turned to look at her, equally baffled.

"What?' Allan asked, reaching for her hand. But Laura snatched it away.

"I was talking about Will and Saffiyah coming back." Laura's eyes were wide and her jaw open. "What on earth are YOU talking about?"

Allan was confused. "I was talking about a room being free…"

"But we're here!" Laura indicated the silent beach, which was very rare. "It's peaceful and we still have privacy! What are you-

Laura cut off her own sentence, understanding of Allan's words dawning on her face.

"Allan." Laura stared at him with wide eyes. "You- now?"

Allan was turning a deep scarlet. "Yeah." He shuffled his feet, clearing his throat. "Yeah, now."

Laura made to go, but Allan stopped her.

"But only if you want to." Allan told her quickly. "I'm not…forcing you or anything."

Laura stared at him again. "Of course I don't!" She cried. "I've been abused, for god's sake! We've only been out for three weeks, and I'm still getting used to it! And all THIS time you were thinking…of… of..."

And with those words she ran away. Allan tried, but his feel wouldn't budge from shock and shame.

"LAURA!' Allan broke out from his shock. "LAURA, COME BACK!"

But she carried on running. Allan cursed and fell to the ground.

"Oh shit." Allan chucked a stone into the water. "SHIT."

_Ohh dear. What will happen to them? How will Will and Saffiyah cope with Saffiyah being pregnant? will Marian start to feel nothing is happening between her and Robin? You need to review to find out!xx_


	11. girlfriends and meanings

_Well, no one seems to be reviewing today, so i thought to update another story of mine! If you were like me, and kept checking every 5 minutes for updates, then here you go! Thank you to my lovely reviewers! And sorry for taking so long!_

Laura ran through the crowd, not caring that she bumped into them, not caring how much they were staring at her. Allan she could think about was her ex, Steve, and how much he had beaten her.

And if Allan was like him too.

A giggle erupted from room number 72; the room Will had got for himself and Saffiyah for privacy. She waited patiently outside, hearing to see if they were busy.

"Will!" Saffiyah laughed, pushing him away. "Leave off! I have to go!"

He smiled at her and kissed her neck again. "I can't help it." He mumbled against her hot skin. "Stay here." He kissed her neck, placing butterfly ones afterwards.

"It's a girly night." Saffiyah bit back a moan as Will continued. "I promised Laura and-

She gasped, Will's wondering hands and lips startling her. Laura wanted to give them privacy, but she needed Saffiyah. She braved herself and knocked.

Will and Saffiyah leaped apart. Laura finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry you two…it's me."

"Laura?" Saffiyah got up and bolted to the door. "Are you ok?" She gasped at her friends' appearance, and looking over her shoulder, she threw an apologetic look at Will.

"Sorry, Will, I have to go." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, grabbing her bag.

"It's ok." Will sighed. He looked at Laura sympathetically. "I'm guessing you both had a fight?"

Laura nodded. "Allan…I left him at the beach…"

Will nodded, kissed Saffiyah and placed a sympathetic hand on Laura's shoulder, then took off.

--

"Hey." Marian dumped down her bag and kissed Robin. "Can't stay for long."

Robin groaned. "Again?" He yanked her down to him. "Aren't you getting busy?"

She smiled. "It's girly night. I haven't talked to the girls in ages."

"Fair enough." Robin kissed her, pulling her onto his lap. He smirked at her. "Guess I'll have to make the most of it…"

Marian squirmed as he bent into her neck. Shivering, she finally remembered.

"I can't spend tomorrow with you either."

"What?" Robin removed his mouth from her neck. "Why?"

"I'm Saffiyah's bridesmaid." Maria giggled at Robin's annoyed expression. She kissed him sweetly. "We have to get dresses."

"I am more important then dresses."

"Robin." Marian wasn't liking where this was going. "She's my best friend. Will is yours. Their wedding is more important. Or do you just not understand commitment like that?"

"I do." Robin was startled by her tone. "I'm just saying-

"Forget it." Marian jumped up and grabbed her bag. "I have to go."

Robin frowned as she ran out. What was wrong with his girlfriend? She had been like this for ages. It wasn't the time of the month, he was sure.

It was something else.

--

"Hey."

Allan looked up, wiping away his tears quickly.

"You don't have to cover up." Will sat down next to him. "It's just me here."

Allan smiled sadly. "Great audience, eh?"

"Hey." Will punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I'm not all bad."

Allan laughed a bit, but stopped. He looked back out into the sea, sighing. Will turned to look at him.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Will asked softly.

Allan sighed again. He turned to his best friend.

"Like I have a choice."

--

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Saffiyah hushed Laura. "Men are like that. How could you ever think Allan of all would beat you up? Laura, Steve's locked up. He's out of your life. You have to stop believing this…"

"I can't." Laura sobbed. "I can't."

Saffiyah squeezed her shoulder. "He loves you so much."

"How do you know?" Laura cried. "How does anyone know?"

"I do."

They both turned to find Will. He was standing in the doorway. Laura's sobs and cries were enough for them not to hear the door open.

"He loves you too much." Will carried on, looking directly at Laura. "I've never heard the bloody idiot ramble on forages. He's always liked girls, yeh, but I know he loves you. He just doesn't shut up about you, Laura. It's always Laura this, Laura that. All men are like that when they're in love, I guess." Will spoke softly, looking at Saffiyah, who blushed, He turned back to the red-eyed girl.

"He's a fool that's in love." Will stated calmly. "Yes, he goes too far, but with you, he's so...so worried. He never wants to push you too far- because he doesn't want to lose you. Have you seen him? He's a wreck. Just a mess. All for you." Will added. "And he'd never, NEVER, lay a finger on you." Will told her firmly. "A) Because you have some pretty strong best friends that would kick him into a pulp. B) Because you have me and Robin. And C) because he loves you." He repeated. Laura looked up to meet his eyes.

"Trust me." Will told her softly. "I've known him for years, Laura. He's never been like this. And if you can't see how much he cares for you, well…then you're blind too."

Laura's eyes widened. She realised Will's word and grabbed a bag, to Saffiyah's surprise. She quickly hugged Will and ran out.

Saffiyah laughed softly and walked up to Will.

"You." She lopped her arms around his neck and then leaned in to kiss him. "Are a genius."

_Oh dear. What's going to happen to Marian? Review to find out!_


	12. Fight, Fight, FIGHT!

_Sorry for the long update. you can all kill me. i live at number 77, dreamland street, in dreamland, in Dreamworl__d. and thanks to my reviewers! _

"When you say you were going to treat me…" Saffiyah frowned as she looked up at her fiancé. "I never guessed this."

He smiled down at her. "Cinema!" he announced, eagerly taking her inside. "We're going to see Indiana Jones."

"Oh really? And will we be able to understand a word of it?"

Will pointed to the tickets. "It says it has English subtitles." He shrugged.

"Will." Saffiyah was trying not to hurt him. "This was a really sweet idea, my love, but I can't have the food here."

"You can have the ice-cream milkshakes." Will pointed to the stand. "I didn't forget about our baby. He or she can have a little feast anyway. You deserve to have a bit of a break from veg."

"I suppose." Saffiyah went up on tiptoes to kiss Will. "Thank you."

He blushed and grinned. "Don't mention it." His hand gripped onto hers tighter than before when she made to walk away. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him surprisingly, but smiled at his sweet worringness. "The loo, Will." She raised her eyebrow. "I assure you, I'm not running away to England."

"Ok." Will led her to the loos. "Let's go."

Saffiyah pulled him back. "What?" She tried not to throttle him. "You can't go in the women's loos with me! Stay here."

Will mumbled something, and Saffiyah did not quite catch it. "What?" She asked, gently. "I am a big girl, Will, I think I can go to the loo by myself."

--

"Marian."

Marian looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Robin sat down at the edge of the bed and gently took away her book. "We need to talk." He announced softly.

"Do we?"

"Yes." Robin shuffled closer. "What's wrong?"

Marian sighed. "Nothing."

"There's something wrong."

"Yes.' Marian reached for her book. "You won't shut up."

Robin snatched it back from her. "Marian." He was getting confused, and upset. "Talk to me."

"I believe I am."

"Why don't you talk to me?"

"I do."

"I meant talk to me when you want to, when something is wrong. Even Saffiyah thinks something is wrong, and you haven't told her or Laura. Have I-have I done something?"

Marian got up and stormed into the bathroom. Robin tried to follow, but she locked him out.

"OPEN THE DOOR." Robin banged the door. "MARIAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"GO AWAY!"

Robin sighed. It was going to be a long day.

--

Allan broke from their kiss to look at Laura. She really was beautiful, her face flawless and golden, her eyes big and a milky-blue. Her lips were a lovely deep pink, and not too big, but not too small.

How could anyone hurt someone so gorgeous? He asked himself as she grabbed some more sun block. She was stunning.

"Want me to put it on?"

Laura smiled at him. "Can you do my back?"

Allan reached over and rubbed in some sun block into her back. When he finished, Laura reached over and kissed him.

"Want me to get you some more?" Allan asked.

"Ok."

Their relationship was building up again, and they loved taking it slowly. Sweet kisses and subtle flirting was all that was going on at the moment, and they both liked it. Neither expected to be like this, Allan being Allan. But Robin and Will had talked to him, and he had agreed not to push it. Saffiyah had taken Laura and Marian to get some bridesmaid dresses, and they all came back, shining brightly with big grins.

_"You'll look gorgeous." Allan had told her, giving her a kiss. "Hey Saff, got your dress yet?"_

_She had shaken her head, and Allan noticed she was a bit crest-fallen. But Will had shyly offered her some flowers and given her a sweet kiss to reassure her._

Allan wandered off, and bought a bottle, along with ice cream, some really nice sunglasses, and some waterproof lip gloss.

"Allan!" Laura exclaimed. "You-you got me all this?"

He shuffled his feet a bit. "Yep. Looks like it."

She shook her head fondly and got up to kiss him again. "You are awful." She exclaimed.

--

'Hey beautiful."

Saffiyah frowned and turned. That voice was not familiar.

Sure enough, it was a group of boys. Saffiyah's hands unknowingly went to her stomach, but she rolled her eyes and carried on, ignoring their yells.

"Come on, sweethear'!"

She practically ran over to Will, and he smiled down at her, then leant over to kiss her sweetly.

"Hello." He handed her the ice cream milkshake. "Here you go."

"HEY!"

Will frowned as he peered over Saffiyah's shoulder. "Who are they?"

"Jerks." Saffiyah muttered as she sipped her milkshake. "Come on, let's go."

"Where they following you?" Will set down his things and made to walk over.

"Will." Saffiyah grabbed his arm. "Leave it."

The boys started yelling _'fight, fight_' as the leader smirked and made his way over.

"Ah, come on mate." The leader smirked. "We were just havin' some fun. Chill. From England are ya? Us too. Give us your girl's number and we'll take off." He winked at Saffiyah, who glared. "She's gorgeous, mate! Let us have a turn with her, come on-

Will shook with anger, and he raised his fist to knock out the guy, but Saffiyah stopped him.

"Will!" Saffiyah hissed. "No."

It took about ten minutes to get him away, but she finally did make him, and led him to their screen.

"We'll be seeing ya, babes-

She turned around quickly and emptied the contents of her ice cream milkshake on the leader's head. He spluttered and yelled.

"I'm gonna get ya for tha'! Did you see that'?" He turned to his friends. "I can hav-

"-Slipped." Saffiyah shrugged. "Sorry."

And with a smirk, she walked away with Will.

--

"Marian." Robin sighed. "This is stupid. How can I make up to you if I don't even know what's wrong?"

Marian opened the door, sending Robin to the floor.

"I was pregnant." Marian choked. "And now I've lost it."

_Sorry for the bad writing. But i have a good excuse- i have exams, so i am pressured, i am ill and i also have to buy a birthday present very quickly! Also, my friends are planning something for my birthday and i don't even know WHAT so it's all very frustrating. But reviews calm me down..._


	13. I Want To Go Home

_Here you go! Sorry for the long update. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you all rock! _

Saffiyah squealed as the red ants swarmed over the evil people. She was not usually a squeamish person, but with the baby she had changed a lot. Will turned his head and smiled at her. He leaned over.

"Scared?" He whispered.

"No way!" Saffiyah bit on her straw as the ants continued to crawl up the man's leg… "I don't get scared of-

She cut off with a gasp. The red ants had crawled up and swarmed into the man, choking him as they attacked and proceeded to go into his mouth, his eyes, his eyes, and everywhere else. Saffiyah closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes again and saw Will smiling at her. She was now sitting on his lap, and his arms were securely around her. She sighed and closed her eyes again as the man continued to scream, nuzzling her head into his warm chest.

"I'm not scared!" Saffiyah whispered, and she glared when he smiled in a knowing way at her. "I'm NOT! You're the one that's supposed to be scared! Will, this is not funny!"

"Oh, gorgeous, it's highly amusing." Will chuckled as he whispered his words, brushing her hair with his fingers. "You're emotions have changed because of the baby, and I can't be scared anymore, anyway. It's not that much of a horror film- it's more of an adventure."

"People are going to stare when the lights come on." Saffiyah whispered.

"Let them stare." Will shrugged. "I like how they all look at me jealously, because I'm going out with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Saffiyah felt tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them away furiously. Come on. _Tears?_ She had never cried before the baby. When she had run away she had cried, but she thought it would get better, but it wasn't, it was getting worse. With an impatient sigh, she buried her head into his chest crossly.

"It'll pass." Will told her.

"But, meanwhile, I'm going to set off every five seconds!" Saffiyah whispered crossly. "What am I going to do at our wedding, eh? Cry all day?"

"You do look gorgeous when you cry." Will commented, smiling when she glared at him.

"I'll look like a red-eyed…a red-eyed-

"-Talented and highly stunning girl."

She smiled at him, realising how sweet he was. Leaning in, she kissed him swiftly.

"I can't see how you can put up with such a grumpy fiancée." Saffiyah sighed. "and I haven't even found the perfect wedding dress."

"You'll find it."

"In less than two days?"

Will kissed her head and she looked up at him, their eyes connecting.

"You'll find it." Will whispered gently. "I know you will. Can you just stop worrying about it? It's why I brought you here. I can't spend time with you tomorrow. They won't let me near you."

"You can phone." Saffiyah suggested, but sunk back into his chest and sighed as the rest of Indiana Jones continued…

--

"Squid?" Laura snorted. "Nah. Get some…eel."

"Blah!"

"I love eel!"

"You would." Allan leant over to kiss her quickly as he got up to order. Laura smiled and leant back in her seat, but jumped when her mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Laura?"

"Marian." Laura sat up straight in her seat. "Are you ok, hon? You sound upset."

"I need to talk to you. I tried reaching Saffiyah's phone, but she won't pick up."

"She's at the cinema with lover-boy." Laura smiled at Allan as he leant down and kissed her cheek, laying down their drinks. "And I'm here with Allan. Do you need us now?"

"Yes. Now."

"Okay. See you soon." Laura hung up and turned to Allan, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, babes." She reached for her bag and leant in to kiss him swiftly. "I have to go."

"It's fine." Allan smiled, but felt left out, but then a thought occurred him, and he brightened up. "Hey, I'll take you to the cinema to fetch Saffiyah. Then Will and I can watch another movie or come to see Robin."

"Yeah!" Laura smiled, but she was starting to get worried about Marian. "Let's go then."

--

Robin sighed and knocked on the door again. "Marian."

"Go AWAY!"

"Would you go away if you're girlfriend was locking herself in the bathroom and didn't speak to you?"

"Robin, go."

"Talk to me." Robin pleaded. "When where you planning to tell me about the baby?"

"After the wedding." Marian sobbed. "I kept a brave face for so long…it was Saffiyah's and Will's day. I didn't want it to be mucked up. But then you opened your big mouth, Locksley, and now we're screwed!"

"Marian!"

"It's true! And now I've practically dragged Saff away from Will on their last day together before the wedding."

"How can you be sure you've lost the baby?"

"I JUST KNOW! ALRIGHT? GET LOST!"

"No."

Marian sighed and continued to sob. She looked up when she heard the door slamming.

"Marian?"

She wiped her eyes and got up. "Saff? Laura?"

"We're both here."

"Has Robin gone?"

"No.' Robin sighed.

Marian felt like unlocking the door and strangling him. "Get out Robin."

"No! I-"

"-Robs." Allan gently took him away, and Will gave Saffiyah a sweet kiss and left after them. Saffiyah sighed and turned to the door.

"They've gone."

Marian unlocked the door, and Laura and Saff were there by her side immediately.

"Are you ok?" Laura helped her to sit.

"I killed my baby." Marian sobbed. "I killed the baby, I'm a bad person."

"What are you on about, hon?" Laura hushed her while Saffiyah hugged her.

Marian raised her head. "I want to go home." She cried, and sobbed into Saffiyah's shoulder.

_Will they go? Marian seems so sure of herself...but the wedding of Saffill is coming!! So what will happen? Review! _


	14. World War Three for Robs and Maz

_thank you to my reviewers, and sorry for not updating! i've been busy. blah. also, yes, my name used to be Candyfloss77, but i've changed it. Read on!_

Laura and Saffiyah stared at their best friend in shock as she sobbed, tears streaming down her pink, hot cheeks, her hands beginning to ache from clutching Saffiyah's. Laura brushed away a strand of hair and looked into Marian's eyes.

"What are you saying, hon?" Laura asked softly, tucking the strand of chestnut hair behind Marian's small ears. "How could you have killed your baby?"

"I-I don't know!" Marian sobbed. "It's lost! I've lost my baby!"

"Why didn't you say?" Saffiyah whispered as she hugged her friend fiercely. "Why didn't you tell us, you silly girl? We're your friends, Mian."

Marian was about to chuckle a bit at her old nickname, but went back to her howling. "I can't- I can't." She cried, burying her face into Saffiyah's shoulder. "Robin-R-

"-Robin's here."

The threesome of best friends looked up to see Robin, Allan and Will. Will laid a hand on Robin's shoulder, but Robin continued to stare intently at Marian, who was in shock.

Saffiyah gasped and turned to Marian quickly. "Marian-

"- He was still here!" Marian cried, jumping up and looking at her best friends accusingly. "YOU TOLD ME HE WASN'T HERE!"

"He wasn't!" Saffiyah got up and gently grabbed Marian's arm. "They must have listened through the doors and come in whilst you were crying, Marian!" She turned to look at Will, and he just mouthed something back about it 'not being his fault'. Allan shifted nervously and turned to Robin.

"Leave it, mate." Allan claimed. "Women. Jut need space, y'know? Come on- we'll go out."

Robin continued to stare disbelievingly at Marian. "This was my child." Robin exclaimed. "And you decided not to tell me? Your boyfriend? You were going on about relationships and trust, and here you are, sobbing your heart away- and how am I meant to feel?"

"I'm sorry!" Marian cried, strolling over to him. "But I-

"-Just had to treat me coldly?" Robin interrupted. "Just had to treat me like dirt?"

"No!"

Saffiyah closed her eyes; she hated arguments. Will knew this and turned to the glaring pair.

"Stop it." He told them sharply. "Robin, Marian's just lost her-

"-I know!" Robin yelled. "And I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW AND HELP HER THROUGH IT! INSTEAD, I WAS TREATED LIKE A BIT OF MUD ON HER SHOE! I WAS TREATED LIKE IT WAS MY BLOODY FAULT!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL SOMEONE LIKE THAT?" Marian screamed back at him, preparing herself for World War Three. "SOMEONE SO ANNOYING? MARIAN, WHAT'S WRONG? MARIAN, WHAT IS IT? MARIAN, MARIAN, MARIAN! IT DROVE ME NUTS!"

"I WAS JUST BEING A GOOD BOYFRIEND!" Robin lost all his temper and was unleashing his monster out at her. "I WAS JUST CHECKING ON YOU! IS THAT BAD?"

"YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME ALONE WHEN I ASKED!"

"YOU NEEDED HELP!"

"I KNEW WHAT I WANTED AND YOU ABUSED IT!"

Saffiyah was starting to clutch her stomach. She was not going to sit here and watch a shouting match. She opened her mouth to scream at the pair.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Robin and Marian stopped yelling to turn to Saffiyah, who was staring furiously at them, standing up.

"IT'S MY WEDDING IN TWO DAYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, emotions whirling through her. "HOW PATHETIC IS THIS? CAN'T YOU BOTH SORT THIS OUT MATURELLY? DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM? DO YOU WANT TO YELL IN A ROOM WITH A PREGNANT WOMAN INSIDE, BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU, I WILL KICK YOUR BUTTS SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL YOUR LEGS! UNDERSTOOD?"

And she walked out, stunned silence following her. Will glared at Robin and ran after her.

"Saffiyah!" Will called after her, running quickly. "SAFF?"

She flung open the door to her room and fell on the bed, sobbing into the pillows.

"Saff…" Will whispered gently, sitting down beside her and gazing at his emotional fiancée. "Saff, my love, what is it?"

"Everything!" Saffiyah cried into the pillows. "It's everything! I can't- I can't-I'm not a mum. I didn't have a mother when I grew up. What-what if I-

Will put his hands securely around her and lifted her up so she sat on his lap. He lifted her chin up and kissed her tenderly.

"You're scared of becoming a mother and marrying." Will finished for her softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "And Marian has reminded you of it, and you are worried that Robin and Marian won't make up and our wedding will be ruined."

Saffiyah buried her head into his chest and continued to cry more, her tears staining Will's shirt. He murmured small words to her- small, comforting words, and watched as his to-be wife slowly fell asleep in his arms.

_-Later-_

"Is she alright?" Laura whispered, closing the door quietly behind her and looking over at Will, who was stroking Saffiyah's hair even though she was fast asleep. "What is it? The baby?"

"The baby has been keeping her awake." Will whispered softly as he lay Saffiyah very gently down on the bed and kissed her cheek softly. "She hasn't had sleep, she's obviously exhausted." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I wish she didn't have to go through this. I wish the baby would stop keeping her up and setting her emotions to max."

"Nothing can be done." Laura went over and smiled at Will's worringness. "Don't worry, Will. You need to be strong for her and the baby."

Will sighed. "I guess Allan has obviously gone for a drink." He stated. "How are Robin and Marin doing?"

"Awful." Laura joined into the sighing. "Awful. Bloody idiots."

_-Marian and Robin-_

"DON'T TURN THIS ON ME, YOU BLOODY GIT!" Marian screamed at Robin. "I'VE JUST LOST A BABY, AND YOU'RE TURNING THIS ON ME AS IF IT'S MY FAULT!"

"I TRIED TO HELP!" Robin yelled back. "I TRIED AND TRIED, BUT YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME! YOU DIDN'T BLOODY WELL TRUST ME!"

"IT WASN'T ABOUT BLOODY WELL TRUSTING YOU!" Marian's temper was getting thin. "IT WAS ABOUT BLOODY WELL TRUSTING _ME_!"

"I WAS TRYING TO BE A DECENT BOYFRIEND!"

"SO YOU'VE SAID!"

"Marian." Robin was getting sick of yelling at her. "Marian, look. I'm not angry because of anything but that fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me something so important as that."

"You certainly weren't showing it was important."

Robin's blood turned cold as he turned to her disbelieveably. "What? Our relationship means everything to me!"

"Really? I haven't been getting that."

"Just because I didn't pop the question like Will did does NOT mean that I don't love you like he loves Saffiyah."

"Are you implying that I am jealous, Locksely?"

"Yes I am." Robin replied coolly. "Because it's true. Why do women think that marriage means a relationship is important to their partners?"

"You, Robin, don't believe in marriages. You detest the idea of responsibility!"

"Let's turn this on me!"

"Its true!" Marian shouted. "IT'S ALL TRUE! YOU DON'T WANT US TO GET MARRIED!"

"NO I DON'T." Robin yelled back. "I WANT US TO STAY LIKE THIS!"

"WELL I DON'T!"

"Then why are you with me?" Robin asked simply. "You know I don't like the ideas of marriages, the idea of mortgages and all that crap."

"Sure your name isn't Peter Pan?"

"Marian, I grew up with two parents who argued every day. Is that what you want us to be?"

"We're arguing now and we're not married!"

"And then there's trust, and affairs, and getting home on time. Like women do." Robin rolled his eyes. "Can you see me like that?"

"You could give it a try!"

"Or I could stick to this!"

Marian snorted and packed away her handbag, and then walked out, but not before Robin grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"We're not finished."

"I think you'll find we are." Marian replied, her challenging gaze steady and frightening.

"We're not!" Robin was slowly feeling her slip away from him. "We're not!"

"We are." Marian answered. "We'll sort this out after Saff's wedding. You heard what she said. We're being selfish, Robin. Will and Saffiyah will leave on Friday, and Laura and I are going too. It's up to you if you want to come with me and let our relationship expand, or if you want to stay here and act like a sixteen year old."

And with that, she swept out of the room.

_**A.N-**(covers her ears) i'm sorry! But it's not what you think, i promise. I wouldn't dream of splitting Maz and Rob up. _

_So Will and Saffiyah are having their wedding, and Robin will be making a big decision. You may not think it's big, but children who have grown up with an unsteady and horrible realtionship surrounding them do get affected. Not me, by the way,but i know an adult that is. _

_So that's all i have for you today, folks! but review! _


	15. The Wedding

_Sorry for the long update, but i didn't get all the reviews i usually get! but thanks to my three reviewers!_

"You look so gorgeous!" Laura squealed and ran over to her best friend as Saffiyah laughed delightfully. "His eyes are going to pop out of his sockets, hon!"

"You think so?" Saffiyah's voice was soft and uncertain as she examined herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress was beautiful…but was she?

"Don't be such a moppet!" Laura rolled her eyes and hugged her. "You're breathtaking."

"I'm pregnant…" Saffiyah bit her lip and examined herself further. "Can you see my bump?"

"There IS no bump." Laura announced, strolling behind her. "I can't see a thing, honest Saff. And besides, Will would love to see you with a bump. You're carrying his child, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Saffiyah's eyes lit up as she listened to Laura. She shook her head fondly and then gasped in delight at Laura.

"Look at you! My beautiful bridesmaid!"

Laura blushed and hid her face. "You're more embarrassing than Allan."

"What? Can I not say things like that?"

"Of course…I just…."

She cut off, and Saffiyah's brain processed Laura's words and it all clicked. Laura's past of hitting and abuse had not only left bruises on her body…but a deeper imprint of her brain and heart. She really had given the idea of her being pretty, or attractive, and Marian and Saffiyah had always been at her side to tell her that she was absolutely gorgeous.

Saffiyah hugged her friend gently and Laura's head turned to burrow it in Saffiyah's shoulder.

"I love you, Lauz." Saffiyah sighed. "And you can always call, alright? Nottingham isn't so far away from Scarborough. Just hop in the car and talk…and you have Maz and the rest- and Allan."

Laura pulled away and smiled at Saffiyah gratefully. "Thanks, hon."

--

Marian cursed as she hurried along to Saffiyah's room. She was so annoyed with herself for being late…

She stopped as Robin came into view, and her heart was thudding in her chest. Robin gulped and cleared his throat.

"You…you look…

"Save it." Marian whispered, and she turned and strode into Saffiyah's room, leaving a heartbroken Robin behind.

--

"Is she going to come?" Will asked nervously, raking a hand through his hair. "What if-

"-Get a grip, mate!" Allan laughed and swung an arm around Will's neck, locking him in headlock and ruffled his hair playfully. "Shut up!"

Robin chuckled and checked his watch. He turned to Will. "I'll be off to check for your bride then, Will."

Will nodded and proceeded to start biting his nails, but not before Allan thumped him playfully and the priest, and a couple of guests chuckled along.

--

"Ready?" Robin held out his arm and grinned at Saffiyah. "You look gorgeous."

Laura stuck her chin out and gave Saffiyah a kiss on her cheek. "SEE!" she exclaimed delightfully, and then hugged her friend and wandered off down the aisle. Marian turned to Saffiyah and did the same.

"Good luck, Saff!"

For a brief moment, Robin and Marian's eyes connected, but she looked away as it was her turn to walk down and witness Allan eyeing up Laura and winking at her playfully. She sighed and wondered if Robin would come, if he would go back with her. She so wondered if he was…

It was not long before Saffiyah and Robin slowly walked up the aisle. Saffiyah chuckled softly and quietly as she saw Will's mouth wide open as he took in her appearance.

Will gaped, dumbfounded. Allan was smiling, but he was too involved in Saffiyah to notice. She had gotten to him now, and Robin took Wills hand and hers, and entwined them together.

"Good luck you two. Take care of her, Will, or Allan and I will torture you in 1000 ways possible."

The guests chuckled softly and Will laughed along with them, and gazed at Saffiyah's face. "I will." He whispered so only Saffiyah could hear, and the words sounded so right, and this was right, where Saffiyah was in his arms and she was his, and she was carrying his child. He gently pulled her towards him and the ceremony began.

--

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Will grinned and wove his arms around Saffiyah and bought her tightly against him. He could feel a connection with his child and she leaned in closer, and he bent his head down to push his lips on hers.

They kissed, and smiled in their kiss as the guests cheered and their best friends laughed delightfully at the couple. Will broke apart and placed his hands on Saffiyah's stomach.

"I love you." Will whispered. "And I always will, Saff. My gorgeous, gorgeous wife."

--

Saffiyah and Will were sitting at the gates at the airport, and she was on his lap and snuggling into his warm body. He kissed her yet again and she wove her arms around his neck and tugged him closer.

There was a gift from Marian and Laura- huge banners of 'Just married' had been taped everywhere. On the suitcases, on them, and everywhere else they could think of. Marian gazed fondly at the kissing couple, but her heart sank as she saw Laura and Allan kissing gently, and it was just her left alone.

Robin had not come. He was still in the hotel, Marian thought to herself bitterly. It was time for her to forget him and move on.

--

Robin ran and checked the gates and flights again.

"Gate seven." Robin muttered, and sprinted off in the direction of gate seven.

--

Marian handed in her ticket, smiled at the man, and followed her friends down the tunnel. Robin wasn't far behind, and he cupped his mouth to yell out Marian's name.

"MARIAN!"

She turned in surprise, and Robin was breathing heavily. She told the rest to go on, and they all looked at Robin to Marian and back again, but she assured them that it was ok. Allan raised his hand to Robin and Robin nodded back, but focused as Marian strolled over.

"Yes?" she asked. There was no warmth in her voice, but there was no coldness in it either. Her heart was leaping with hope.

"One hour." Robin croaked out, digging his hands further into his pockets. "It's all I ask. Get the ticket for a later flight. Please."

--

"Will Marian be alright by herself?" Saffiyah asked as they linked their hands and got out of the car.

Will chuckled and swept her into his arms. "She's a big girl." He whispered, and smiled as Saffiyah's eyes widened. "Stop worrying. Focus on now…."

Daniel Scarlet opened the door to the house and grinned as Will carried Saffiyah up. "That's right, son!" He called, and ran out to meet them. "Come 'ere, you lovesick fool."

Will put Saffiyah down gently and she stepped out of the way as Dan hugged Will hard. Will laughed and withdrew.

"Meet my wife, dad."

Saffiyah shuffled over nervously and took in Dan's appearance. He had a kind face, and his eyes twinkled like Will's did. Dan gently reached over and kissed Saffiyah's cheek.

"Hello love." He spoke softly as he took in Saffiyah's appearance in turn. "I'm so glad to have finally have met you. I'm Dan."

"Saffiyah." Saffiyah smiled warmly at her father-in law.

"Will's done a good job!" Dan exclaimed proudly. "Well done, and congratulations. I heard of the baby."

"It's a stubborn one." Saffiyah sighed and rested her hand on her stomach. "Always wants to be up like an early bird- like its' father!"

Dan chuckled and gestured to the house. "It's all yours." He grinned as Will and Saffiyah stared wide-eyed at the small, beautiful house. "I insist." He added. "Everything's been sorted. I'm living with Will's aunt, she needs the company. Luke's got an apartment, bless him, and so this is yours. I'll be leaving you now. Bye."

Will hugged his father and when Dan disappeared, he swept Saffiyah into his arms again and carried her into the house, kicked the door shut behind him, locked it with difficulty, and then continued to carry her upstairs and into the main room. He smiled as he noticed how clean it was, and how Dan had set out the candles and lit them. He gently laid Saffiyah on the bed and closed the door.

"Will…"

"Yes?" He asked teasingly, and climbed over Saffiyah.

"I love you."

He stared down at her and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered and bent down to kiss her softly, his hands finally being able to remove her clothes…

_I'm keeping you on your toes about Robs and Maz, aren't I? yes, i want you to all review, and then we'll fine out...mua hahahahhaa_


	16. End Results

**Last chapter, folks! Please review, and a big thanks to those that did! **

_Ringgg. Ringgg._

Saffiyah washed her hands quickly and, grabbing the towel, reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Saff? Are you ok?"

Saffiyah smiled and rolled her eyes. "Will! You phoned two minutes ago."

"Are you ok?" Will repeated.

"I'm fine."

"The baby?"

"The baby is fine." Saffiyah chuckled and set down the towel. "Listen my love, we're fine by ourselves. I will PHONE you if something is wrong, ok?"

She heard a sigh and laughed. "How's your job going?" She asked. "Will Scarlett, a teacher."

"Ok, I guess." Will sighed again. "But I'd rather I stayed with you."

"Laura and Allan are checking every second of the day." Saffiyah rolled her eyes. "And I wonder who instructed them to?"

"Hey." Will sounded offended, but amused. "You're my wife. What if-

"-Will! We've had this conversation." Saffiyah looked up as the doorbell rang. "Ok, babe, I have to go. Door."

"No! Wait! What if it's-

Saffiyah rolled her eyes. "Love you Will, bye!" And she hung up, chuckling to herself, wondering who was at the door as she strode over to unlock it.

A man, a tall, thin man about Will's age, was standing and smiling sheepishly at her, hands buried in his pockets. Saffiyah frowned slightly.

"Can I help you?" Saffiyah asked, utterly confused.

"Hi. I'm Much." The red haired man held out his hand. "I'm a friend of Will's, and I heard you're his wife now."

Saffiyah smiled. "So you're Much?" She too, held out her hand and shook his. "Nice to meet you. Saffiyah."

"Cool." Much smiled. "Well, I just wanted to pop in and say hello. But I've got a date now, I should get going. But Will asked me to-

"-check on me." Saffyah giggled.

"Yeah." Much rolled his eyes. "Is he phoning every two minutes?"

"Literally."

"Bless." Much laughed and beckoned over his shoulder. "I should get going. Don't tell Will though."

"I won't." Saffiyah laughed and waved. "Bye!"

She closed the door and smiled, but let out a moan as her phone ran again.

"I wonder who that is." She muttered, and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked dully.

"Saff? Are you o-

"-Do you have a rehearsed conversation or something?" Saffiyah rolled her eyes yet again. "Will, you might as well stay at home if you're going to do this. Now, I am fine, the baby is fine, everything is FINE, and I will see you at four o' clock today and we'll spend time together in the evening. And if I get a huge, expensive phone bill I will torture you. Now hang up and have lunch."

--

Robin smiled at Marian again and kissed her cheek. "Getting bored?"

"Well, it's tiring waiting for a job interview." Marian sighed. "Doesn't Will work here?"

"Yeah. He's a DT teacher now." Robin looked around. "This school has definitely changed. I wonder who took my place as a PE teacher?"

"Me."

Robin and Marian turned around at that cold voice. A man, wearing black, was standing there and sneering slightly. Marian shuffled closer to Robin.

"Ready for your interview, then?" The man asked.

"who are you?" Robin tried not to sound rude, but he couldn't help it.

"Guy." The man sneered, strolling past. "Well, Mr Gisbourne, anyway. I don't have all day, you know. Neither do you- the next interviewee is waiting. Come in."

--

"Saffiyah!" Will called, closing the door. "Saff?"

"Will!" Saffiyah walked through and rolled her eyes. "Calm down!"

"Sorry." Will mumbled, stepping forward to hug her. "I can't survive even a day without you. What am I going to do?"

Saffiyah giggled as he pressed kisses all over her face eagerly, and felt herself get manoeuvred towards the bedroom.

"You have no patience." She told him, rolling her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

He smiled and kissed her quickly. "I have a thought…"

--

"You have the jobs. Both of you."

Marian and Robin looked shocked. Why was he telling them now? Surely he had to interview everyone else?

"We do?" asked Marian.

"Yes." He got up and strolled to the door. "Both of you be here tomorrow at eight-thirty. You will meet the other teachers then, who are also new. Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to do."

Marian and Robin stepped outside, and grinned at each other, before Robin bent down and kissed her eagerly.

--

"Laura?"

Laura sighed and opened the door. "Allan, will you stop WORRYING."

"I'm just here to check on you."

"Go and check on Saff."

"Ok, ok." He grinned and ran off, and with a sigh Laura closed the door.

But then there was a knock at the door again.

"Laura?"

"AHHH!"

--

_Rrring! Rrring!_

Saffiyah broke apart from Will's kiss and stared at the door, groaning.

"It's all your fault, y'know." Saffiyah told Will, wrapping herself up in a sheet. "You're the one telling them to check on me."

He just grinned and pulled her down. "Ill see to it." He told her, and got up, in just his boxers, downstairs and towards the front door.

"Allan!" Will grinned. "Beat you to it, mate."

Allan took in Will's appearance and whistled.

"Ohh….lover boy! What are you up to?"

Will rolled his eyes. "You can go now. Thanks for coming to check, but, like I said, beat you to it. Bye."

"Why are you so eager to go back to Saff? What are you both up to…"

"Allan!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!"

After he had left, Will raced upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. He ran over to the bed and leaped on it eagerly.

"Calm down!" Saffiyah laughed, her hand flying to her bump cautiously. "Goodness, you're so-

But he never got to hear what he was, as he was pressing kisses eagerly into her neck. Saffiyah gasped and leant back into the bed.

"No, where were we?" Will asked Saffiyah slyly, climbing on top of her.

--

A Week Later

"Hey, hon." Laura kissed Saffiyah's cheek. "You alright? The baby!"

"We're both fine.' Saffiyah hugged Marian. "How are yo-

But she couldn't finish as Laura and Marian bent down and started to feel her tummy eagerly. Saffiyah rolled her eyes and Will chuckled and came over to kiss her passionately.

"Hey baby!" Laura squealed. "It's your Aunt Laura!"

"Let the poor thing sleep." Allan rolled his eyes and Robin kissed Saffiyah's cheek. "It probably won't want to get to know you after you both had a righ' go at it."

"Hey. We're just eager aunts." Marian kissed Robin and smiled at everyone. "I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!"

"Ok, everyone, just get into the living room. Laura, the baby isn't going to remember this, leave it. Goodness." Saffiyah rolled her eyes, but smiled and was helped by Will into the next room. They all sat on the sofa, and Robin opened his mouth.

"Right, everyone, I asked you all to come, because, obviously, we've all applied jobs, and we've all got them. Even you, Saff, a pregnant girl! So congratulations, but I was wondering something else."

"Hurry up." Marian nudged him.

"Right- well, me and Marian where thinking of doing the Duke of Edinburgh scheme, and we'd love you all to do it with us in a year or two. But we have to sign now."

There was silence.

"Robin, I'm going to be very pregnant then-

"-No. I checked. You'll have had the baby, and it'll be months after."

"What about the baby then?" Will asked.

"Luke has offered to take care of the baby."

"You asked-

"-We want you both to be away from this all." Robin interrupted. "we want you both to relax. With the baby, you won't have much time together."

More silence.

"So..is that a yes?" Robin asked eagerly. "It'll be in a year, don't get too excited."

"I think you're the one excited." Allan snored. "Do we have to?"

"You guys do." Marian told him sternly. "But, well, Saff, it's up to you. The baby will be one year's old. Luke can take care of it."

Saffiyah beamed. "Let's do it!"

--

"Bye, baby!" Marian kissed Saffiyah's tummy and Will grinned and kissed Saffiyah's cheek in tow.

"Wanna make one of these?" Marian asked Robin, pointing to Saffiyah's stomach. Robin, who was kissing Saffiyah's cheek, looked at Marian, considering it.

He grinned cheekily. "I'll stick to practising…"

_So, Robz and Maz are together again, Saff and Will have a baby on the way, Laura and Allan are getting closer, much is introduced...wow! All finished! The next story will be published soon, the sequel to this. _

_**In the sequel, our outlaw teachers will have to battle Guy and the Sheriff who are trying to get them all sacked, Saff finds it hard being a mother, Will wants to spend more time with Saff, Robin gets frustrated when Guy flirts with Marian, and a ex-boyfriend of laura's comes back...and it happens to be the one who beat her up. Don't miss it! **_


End file.
